


梨白

by RyanMilk



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25176562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyanMilk/pseuds/RyanMilk
Summary: 旧稿，找到就发上来~神灯魔法下，救世主被送到愿望世界，失去一切记忆，变成了傻白甜小公主，遇到试图唤醒她的镇长女士。
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	梨白

一身白裙的公主坐在地上，她双手抱着膝盖，背后紧靠着黑褐色的树干，下巴埋进环着的臂弯里，身体微微缩着，紧紧咬着唇，一双浅绿色的眼睛像澈澈的溪水，和林间晕着日光的叠叶衬得正相宜。

她紧紧靠着背后纹路粗糙的树干，样子有些无助。森林时而有鸟掠过，又归于平静。日光顺着林间的缝隙透进来，却带着幽幽的凉气，这丝丝凉气像雾一样，将她整个人都紧紧裹住。她抱着膝盖的手拢了拢，白皙的膝盖上的擦伤裂开鲜红的血，正灼灼烧着。

白裙的公主唇咬得越来越紧。静谧的林中偶尔小动物在灌木丛中钻过的簌簌声。她已经等待了很久，依旧没看到熟悉的皇家侍卫，也没看到温柔和气的父王母后。她孑然一人，孤零零坐在空无一人的森林里，这里静谧得几乎没有一点声音，没有一点生气。她有些害怕，身体往里缩了缩。

这时，不远传来窸窣的声音，像谁的靴子踩在厚厚的枝叶上，吱呀吱呀的声音。那个声音越来越近，最后出现在了自己眼前。公主怔了怔，她抬起头，看到一位黑发女人踩着枯叶向她走来，对方穿着大衣，日光透过叶隙暖洋洋地落在她黑色的卷发上，使她的头发看上去也带着暖洋洋的日光。黑发女人一步一步走到她面前，那双褐色的眸中带着隐隐的笑意，她向她伸出手，手修长，骨干分明，一双褐色的眸中眼波澈澈。

公主怔怔地看着那双手，环着的臂弯松开了。她小心翼翼地伸出手，指尖刚要搭在对方手心上，忽然像受惊般收回来。

-  
“Emma？”

那个好看的黑发女人唤了她一声，公主紧紧咬着唇，将背紧紧靠在树干上。黑发女人的目光落在她金发遮掩的肩上，依稀可见裙子上一道裂口从肩一直往背裂去，她明白过来，轻轻笑了一声。

公主抿着唇，在静谧的时间中坐了半晌，忽然听到一声轻笑，怔怔地抬起头。顷刻，一件大衣遮住了她的视线，在重新看到对方笑着的双眼时，那件暖融融，还带着日光的新鲜味道的大衣已经披在了她的身上，贴着她冰凉的皮肤，暖烘烘的。

她的心微微晃了晃，将手搭在了对方重新伸出的手上，轻轻一拽，被对方拉起来。她想说些什么，又不好意思开口，只是那澈澈的浅绿色眸子弯了弯，露出一个笑容。

-

Regina是在森林遇到救世主的。

她来到这个世界时，发现自己置身于一片荒无人烟的森林。面对那座[大胜巫后雕塑]，她忍住白眼的冲动，无奈地叹口气。

这个世界，她的咒语见了鬼，被那对善良白痴的夫妇关进了地牢。那位救世主……Regina想到她时不由有些心虚。那位救世主多半在王城，在侍从服侍下享用早餐。

Regina又打量那尊歌颂功德的雕塑几眼，不由叹口气。当初施下诅咒的时候，她怎么没想到弄个雕塑，干脆就搁在玛丽玛格丽特的门前，让她每天出门都被吓上一跳。

说起玛丽玛格丽特，镇上那堆麻烦事又重新浮现在眼前。镇长女士抬起手，正想让自己的紫色烟雾从空中腾起，去寻找救世主，忽然怔了怔，目光顿在不远处，透过树木的间隙，可以看到一个金发公主，双手抱着膝盖，似乎还冷得在发抖。  
Regina刚收回目光，又往那看了一眼——她怎么觉得，那个可怜狼狈的小公主，像极了那位一剑斩龙的救世主？  
-

黑发女人拿着把剑，费力地砍着荆棘。这条小路很久都荒无人烟，因此两侧疯长的藤蔓和荆棘缠在一起，几乎要将这条小路给吞没。Regina抬起剑，猛地向前挥去，在灼热的阳光下晒得焦脆的荆棘很容易就断开，那上面的藤蔓却还是嫩绿的，砍下去溢出新鲜的味道。金发公主提着裙子，小心翼翼地跟在她背后。镇长女士目光瞥过，头疼得更加厉害了。

她按下用魔法回王城的念头，这么个不谙世事的小公主，被魔法的紫色烟雾包裹，怕是会被吓跑掉。对方膝盖上的擦伤，她刚刚撕了些衣料包扎过。这样的伤，换成救世主，一定眼不眨心不跳地说没事，然后继续与那些……管那些是什么，奋战一场。若是好心问她伤怎么样，或许还会觉得你多事。

但眼前这位小公主，锦衣玉食，含着金勺长大，估计从没吃过一点苦。方才替她包扎时，疼得眸中氤氲起雾气，还小声吸了口气，直叫人怀疑她是不是在欺负她。Regina又砍下一剑，在心中长叹一声，刚认识救世主时，她的确有欺负过她，但那气人的家伙倔得要命，死活也不肯让步。如今看到这么容易就一脸委屈的救世主，镇长女士不由觉得自己路途艰辛起来。

Regina在心中不断叹气着，手中的剑却认命地一点点砍着荆棘，换在迷失岛，一定是救世主在前面开路，她思绪顿了顿，目光撞见身后的公主喘了几口气，提起步子，跑了几步，才跟上自己，不由放缓了脚步。谁知稍一放缓，方才跟得气喘吁吁的公主没停住，绊到什么东西，直直往地上磕。Regina捞住她的手腕，在她快要落地时把她重新提回了地面。小公主手腕凉凉的，和本人一样，娇生惯养，细皮嫩肉。

金发公主有些不好意思地看她一眼，轻声道了句谢。Regina转过身，正要继续开路，忽然感觉袖边被什么轻轻牵住了，她回过头，看见小公主眨巴一下那双浅绿色的眼睛，小心翼翼拽住她袖边的一角衣料，忽然感觉心中有什么柔软下去，牵住了对方有些凉意的手。

公主微微一怔，但也只是一小会，那双澈澈的浅绿色眸子又弯起来，露出一个毫无保留的笑容，像一野又一野的向日葵，在日光下灼灼亮着。

Regina被这笑容晃了神，无奈由她牵住自己的手。小公主跟在后边，样子可怜巴巴的，镇长女士在心中长叹一口气，唇边却带上一点轻轻的笑意。

头疼。


End file.
